The Camping Trip
by Pride4Eva2013
Summary: This is my first story, so be easy on me.. Ellie/Sarah friendship Chuck/Sarah romance...Family oriented fluff, fluff and more FLUFF! K only for my safety and language.
1. Prolog

Sarah walked over to Ellie who had the biggest, _fake_ smile ever on dancing with the Premiere.

"Excuse me I need to borrow Ellie for a moment..._Girl Talk_." She added.

"Of course" The Premiere agreed.

Once they sat down Ellie started the conversation.

"So, What did you wanna talk about Sarah?" Ellie asked and when Sarah didn't respond, she looked over at her. Sarah was looking over at Chuck. 'Sometimes I wish he could read my mind' Sarah thought.

"Sarah, do you still have feelings for my brother?" Ellie asked hopefully. She loved them together. They were perfect for each other, they just fit, period.

The assumption knocked her out of her thoughts.

"What? No..We-Were, Chuck and I are just friends." She stated a little to uncertain. She mentally kicked herself, like Chuck, Ellie could see right through her.

"Sarah, please, look at yourself. Look at your dress." Ellie stated flatly.

Sarah thought for a moment. She looked at her gold dress, maybe she was a _little_ over dressed. She had _planned_ to wear a strapless red dress, but she remembered that Chuck had made a comment that red "wasn't his color". She glanced at Chuck, who was talking with Devon. He then glanced at her and gave her his 100 watt Bartowski smile, which she couldn't help but return. When Sarah looked back at Ellie who wore the same smile as Chuck.

"Oh my, you do." Ellie concluded

Sarah looked at Ellie and opened her mouth to say something, but Ellie beat her to it.

"Sarah. Look me in the _eyes_, and tell _me_ that you don't _love_ my brother." She said knowing she couldn't.

Sarah was trained not to get cornered in situations like this. She knew if she looked her in the eyes and said "no" Ellie would see right through her. So being the train super spy she was she thought of an answer that '_Agent Walker_' would say. Because if _Sarah _answered she would just come clean, Ellie was one of people that she trusted. She had grown to respect and care for this woman as her on _sister_. She was about to take that thought back, but it was true, her and Devon had become part of her life.

"I don't think you understand our --situation." She finally responded after and minute. It was a situation alright. she thought.

"I understand completely, you know, you go through hot and cold patches in your relationship.."

_Hot Patches she thought..._

_ ...They were playing with each others hands. Sarah was awake, she had been for a while, but it felt so good and comfortable to lay next the man she...__**cared for**__. _

_ When she heard Chuck start to stir she knew her fantasy would soon be over and she would have to slip back into Agent Walker mod. But she soon saw that he was trying to hold her hand. Moments later they were staring into each others eyes. She knew that if she had got up earlier instead of relaxing, which is bad for a spy to let her guard down for even a second. But she couldn't help just wallow in it even just for a couple of minutes. But there was nothing she could about it now. 'So, what the heck' she thought she might as well take advantage of it. She leaned down slowly and it was but a second that Chuck me her lips. It went from a slow and caring kiss to a hard and passionate one in minutes._

***Cold Patches***

_ It had been a long while since she had seen Chuck. She was on a "date" with her new mark eh..."boyfriend". When she saw Chuck, her first thought was 'what the hell is he doing here?'. He was in his usual cute Buy More uniform, which was odd because she thought he'd quit. She hadn't seen Chuck since the train station in Barstow..that made her queezy. She had finally opened up to Chuck, some what and she was going to start a __**real**__ relationship with him and he chose to be a damn hero. So after that she lock her feelings back up.. She shook that thought off and went over to Chuck, reluctantly. _

_ "What are you doing here?" She asked_

_ "Chuck this is just a mavouver we're fi-" _

_ She saw her "boyfriend" walking toward them and she knew he would suspect somthing if he saw her talking to another guy. Then she idea popped into her head._

_"Kiss me." She simply stated._

_ "Wha-what?..Sarah?..I think i've been getting mixed signals from you these past months-"_

_ "Chuck. Kiss. Me." She said a little bit more firmly._

_ Chuck was still staring at her blankly. She was getting impationant so she kissed him. Which he quickly responded..Now this was the kiss she wanted a Barstow. After a couple of seconds she pulled away, before she got lost in the kiss. She pulled away.._

_**SMACK**_

_ She slapped him. She felt better, but she didn't mean to samck him that hard. She didn't think she hit him that hard, at least for her......._

"After our marriage Devon and I cut out the passion, but now it's like we're back in college." Ellie said bringing Sarah out of her thoughts.

Sarah just simply nodded and stared in Chucks direction.

"Okay ladies, get focased, yes, I do mean you too Bartowski." Casey stiffed a grunt/laugh in after that.

'Leave it to Casey to ruin the fun.' Sarah thought to herself.


	2. Ellie's Mission

Ellie stayed up all night thinking about Chuck and Sarah's relationship. Unusual, ya, but it was her _baby_ brother and the love of his life, who happened to be a very good friend of hers. As much as Ellie liked Sarah she still seemed to be a mystery to the brunette. She _new_ she loved Chuck, even though she haden't told her in words, she saw the way she looked at Chuck, how she melted at his stare. She was damned if she would let them go on being friends for any longer.

Then she thought about their _Bartowski Camping Trip_. That would be the perfect place to get them back together.

She looked at her alarm clock **5:28** she had 7 minutes until she would have to wake up.

She felt Devon getting up.

"Morning Babe." He said as he got out of bed, and stretched. He took off his P.J pants and switched into bicycle shorts and grabbed his i-pod. The he kissed Ellies temple and headed out for his morning run.

She decided to make Chuck breakfast and put her mission into action. She smiled and went to the kitchen to start his breakfast.

**Chuck POV**

Chuck woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He found it odd at first, but then he remembered that Ellie had the day off.

He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey sis, watcha cookin' good?" He asked going to the table to sit down.

"Oh you know, my specialty. Bacon, eggs sunny-side up, homefries, and freshly squeezed orange juice." she said handing him the plate and taking a homefry.

Chuck gave her a look. "What's the catch?" He asked.

"There's no catch. Can't a sister cook breakfast for her brother, just because she loves him?" She asked.

He was still curious but he let it go and took a bite of homefries.

"Mmm." He said while chewing.

"Good. Now eat up!" She said while exiting the kitchen and going into the living room. Faise 1 complete, she thought, now for Faise 2. She dialed her phone.

**Sarah POV**

Last night hadn't gone good for her. Her talk with Ellie, where Ellie was pushing her on her feelings for Chuck. There convosation was still stuck in her head.

Was was _**so**_ beyond compromised, and she knew it, she had for a while. But a _civilion_ that was intuned into her feelings, probally more than she did. That had never hapened to her before.

'_It shouldn't!'_ Her CIA half of her brain told her. But her regular women side of her brain said '_it's normal to get close to your boyfriends family.'_ _'He's not your boyfriend. He's and asset to your __**mission**__.' _her CIA side cut in.

While she was having and inner-mind argument with herself her phone rang. When she picked it up she saw Ellie's face satring back at her, she contumplated weather or not the answer it. In the end she decided to.

"Hi Ellie." She said half-awakedly after all it was _because of her _she hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

"Hi Sarah." Ellie said bouncy as usual.

Sarah waited for her to talk, she sure and heck wasn't going to start a convosation because she knew she would be bombarded with questions.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go on a camping trip with me and the fam." Ellie asked after about a minute of silence.

Sarah really hadn't expected that. Chuck told her about the trip though. I had been a trip they had been taking every summer since their dad left. It was a time where that had just had fun and hung out. She really didn't want to go because being in a close prodicament to Chuck, she would probally compromise herself more.

"Thank you for the offer, Ellie, but it's you and Chuck thing, I wouldn't want to intrude." She used for a bad excuse.

"Oh you and I both know you wouldn't be _any_ bother and I know Chuck would want you there." Ellie said.

'_Damn'_ She cursed at herself in her mind. She was using the 'Chuck' knowing she wouldn't, couldn't, say no. Chuck would need supervison she thought, _and_ she _was _his _hander_ so who better to look after him then her?, Casey?. She laughed.

"So is that a yes?" She heard Ellie ask again.

"Sure, I love to, Ellie. Thanks for inviting me."

"Great!, we're leaving at 6:30 on Saturday morning, and returning on the 27th." Ellie said as she hung up the phone.

Sarah threw her phone on the night stand and colasped on her bed. '_This is going to be a __**long**__ two weeks!'_ she thought.

Chuck heard Ellie get off her phone and then she came back intot he kitchen.

"Who'd you call?" He asked munching on cereal.

"Oh, just Sarah." Ellie answered.

He was a little shocked that Ellie would call Sarah. But _they had_ been close when he and Sarah were _cover_ dating. He couldn't have thought of another girlfriend that he had that Ellie had gotten as close to as she had done with Sarah.

"Sarah's going on the camping trip with us." Ellie said walking out of the kitchen to go pack.

Chuck nearly chocked on his cereal, if it hadn't of been for Awesome wacking him on the back.

"What's the matter, Bro?" Devon asked

"Sarah's going on the camping trip." Chuck said

"Awesome!" Devon replied smiling

Chuck shot him a glare.

"Not awesome?" He questioned

"No. Not awesome at all." Chuck stated as he put his face in his palm.

'_This is going to be a __**long**__ 2 weeks'_ he thought


	3. The Car Ride

**I would first like to say **_sorry_** to anyone who has been waiting for this chapter. I've had a serious case of writers block. I'm not really confident in this chapter..but you be the judge. Oh By the way who else thinks Sarah's real name Sam suits her. **

* * *

Sarah woke up at 4:30 am; she wasn't able to sleep much these days, which she blamed on being a spy, _not _the Bartowski Family Camping Trip. So she decided to get up and take a long warm shower to relax her muscles.

Once she got out of the shower, it was 5:30, so she just threw her hair in a messy bun, put on sweats, and one of Chucks olds Buy More t-shirts that he left there one of the night he spent the night _for cover._ She shook her head; she looked around and saw her unpacked suitcase. She dragged herself out of her own thoughts and went to go pack her suit case; she hadn't been on a camping trip in years. She was actually, in a way, looking forward to it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She wondered who could be knocking on her door at 5:30 in the morning.

"Coming!" She yelled as she went to the door.

When she opened it she was surprised when she saw Casey on the other side.

"What do you want Casey?" She asked gruffly.

"Wow I take it you're not a morning person, Walker." He said holding his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"What do you want?" She repeated calmer then last time.

"Beckman wants to see you, something about your road trip with the nerd?"

"Thanks." She said pushing him out of her doorframe and then packing the rest of her suitcase. _What could she possibly want? _Sarah thought on her way to the castle.

**With Chuck…**

When Chucks alarm went off at 5:30, he really wished he had Sarah's kick butt ninja knife throwing skills to kill that noise. So he decided to put it on snooze, but that idea was stupid because a minute after he turned it off Ellie came walking in.

"CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI get your butt out here THIS INSTANT!" She yelled from his door.

"Oern rore rited." He mumbled into his pillow.

When he heard her footsteps going away he thought he was in the clear. That is until he felt ice cold water on his back.

"AAAHHHH!!" He screamed.

"Oops did I do that?" She asked with mysterious/innocent grin. Chuck gave her a glare in return and he got out of bed.

Chuck got out of bed, like a sloth, but he got up and slumped, not fully awake into the bathroom. Turning on the shower he groaned.

**With Sarah….**

She entered the castle, looking around.

"Good Morning, Agent Walker." The general stated, as she popped up on the screen.

"Morning, General." She replied

"Look I don't like small talk, so I'm just going to cut to the chase." She paused for a moment.

"What's this I hear about you going with the asset on a family outing?" She asked.

"Well to be honest, I refused at first but Ellie, Chucks sister insisted I go, so I couldn't refuse. But if you want me to I'd be more than happy to." She responded.

"On the contrary, Agent Walker, I think it would be a good thing for you and the asset to maintain your cover. Which I forgot to ask, what is that?" That General ask curious.

Sarah cleared her throat, she was a kick ass, hard core CIA agent, and she could lie to someone in a blink of an eye. But the general was different, she was a maternal figure to Sarah, she was one of the people Sarah felt guilty lying to the General.

"Chuck and I are just friends." She said with just a sliver of disappointment in her voice, anyone, **but**, the General wouldn't have noticed.

The general, being a woman herself, knew what Sarah was going through. Sarah was one of, if not, her best spy on her force. So she knew she could handle her emotions well.

"Oh, no, I can't have that. By the time the family outing is done, I want you and _your_ asset back to your _cover_ **I **gave you in the first place." The general insisted.

"But, general, I can't-"

"Agent Walker if I say you will, you will." She said with a small infinite smirk.

"Yes, general." Sarah responded.

"That is all." Sarah got up to go. "Oh and Agent Walker?"

Sarah turned around. "Yes General?"

"Have fun." And with a smile she went off the screen.

Sarah smiled and went to her Porsche and headed to the Bartowski household. During her fifteen minute drive to Chucks she thought of the double meanings to the Generals words. Could the General actually _want_ her and Chuck to get together? _**Nah**_ She blew that theory out. There was one thing she did know, she didn't know how the hell she was going to go back to dating—_cover dating_ Chuck. _Little did she know, Ellie was already __**way**__ ahead of her ;)._

When Sarah got to the Bartowski house Ellie and Awesome were putting their stuff in the blazer. Sarah walked over to them.

"Sarah, hi!" Ellie said give Sarah a hug.

Sarah was about to put her bag in the car when Ellie took it from her. "Oh, let me get that, you can go get Chuck, he should be in his room, deciding what comic books to read on the way there." She laughed.

So Sarah took Ellie's advice and went into the house and into Chuck's bedroom.

"Hey." She said with a small smile.

Chuck jumped a little, he was surprised she actually came.

"I didn't mean to scare you." She said chucking a little bit while walking toward him.

"Psh..nah you didn't." He said smiling.

"Sure." She said raising an eyebrow.

"So you pick one yet? If not, you might want to hurry, your sister's getting impatient." She said with a small laugh.

Chuck gave her a sincere look.

"What?" She asked now concerned

"Why'd you come, you didn't have to, it's not like we're cover dating anymore." He added

"I mean, not to be rude, but I bet a gorgeous 28 year old _single_ woman has better plans then going on a family camping trip with her nerdy asset, friend." He said.

"I think Shaw's free." He added a little cockier then he intended.

_Wasn't Prague enough? _She thought. _She was ready to give in to her feelings then, but __**no**__ he had to be a damned hero._ She calmed herself down before she answered him.

"Shaw is on a confidential mission, and I'm not going to date Shaw, he's not my _type_. And if you haven't forgotten, Chuck, we are **friends** so I can't just disappear." She stated with an edge. She didn't want to tell him Beckman's plan, just yet anyway.

_Don't make a super kick ass spy mad…__**especially **__in the __morning__. He mentally told himself._

"Ok..Sorry, I was just curious." He said turning his attention back to his comic book choices.

"Just hurry up Chuck." She said exiting his room.

I was about several minutes before he picked his comic books. When he returned he interrupted a conversation of Ellie, Awesome and Sarah talking about where everyone should sleep.

"Well we have two tents, and three sleeping bags."

"Ok, so one of us is going to have to go without one?" Awesome asked. "I nominate Chuck."

Chuck glared at Awesome.

"Just kidding, buddy, come on. Ellie and I will just share one."

"Ok so that's settled Devon and I will share and tent and sleeping bag, and Chuck and Sarah will have their own sleeping bags, but sleep in the same tent." Ellie said.

"Wha-What ?" Chuck shuddered

All three of them looked at Chuck.

"What's the matter bro? Are you scared of Sarah? I doubt she could hurt a fly and besides it's not like you guys haven't slept in the same bed before, maybe more." Awesome said with a smile.

Chuck scoffed. "Psh no I'm not _scared _of Sarah, I just thought we could a man's night."

"Sorry bro, but I'd rather share a sleeping bag with Ellie over you." Awesome joked again.

"Ok guys enough. We need to leave now if we want to have time to unpack."

Awesome started the car, and they were off.

**1 hour later…**

The car was quiet. Awesome had all of his focus on the road, Ellie was listening to her I-Pod, Chuck was reading his comic books, and Sarah, well Sarah was staring out the car window. She didn't get much time to think with her line of work, she liked time to think. But her thinking time was interrupted by a certain brown haired brown eyes man next to her.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked tapping her shoulder lightly.

Sarah turned around to look at him. "Yes Chuck?"

"I sorry for what I said earlier, in the bedroom." Chuck looked at her with sincere eyes.

"I know, I forgive you." She said putting a hand on top of his.

"So are we good?" he asked

"Ya.." She yawned "We're good."

Chuck looked at her concern filling his features. "Sarah, how many hours of sleep did you get last night?"

She debated on lying to him or telling the truth. "About maybe 2 or 3 hours." She decided to tell him the truth.

"Sarah!" He whispered screamed

"What? You know in..my line of work I had a lot less. I'm fine." She stated

"I know. But now you don't _have_ to." He said in a comforting tone.

"Chuck.." She said hesitantly

Chuck laid a hand on her shoulder and tried to lead her to her lap, but she resisted at first.

"Chuck."

"Shhh..come on Sarah just relax. You trust me, don't you?" God she could get lost in his eyes.

She stalled for a moment. "Yes I do." She said laying her head down on his shoulder. She looked in the reflecting mirror to see Ellie staring at her with a content smile on her face, then she resumed listening to her I-Pod. Sarah closed her eyes and fell into the most restful sleep of her career.

When Chuck felt Sarah's breathing slow down into a content slumber, he felt the happiest he has been in days. He looked to the front where he saw Awesome give him a smile and a wink. They had about 3 hours until they go to their camp so Chuck decided to get a little shut-eye along with Sarah.

Reviews=Love =) so plz--- 3 reviews before next chapter plz , If you could?


	4. The SpaManly Building Time

**Here's the new chapter hope you like it. I'm going to update more often don't worry =) i'm already writing the next one. so hang on =D .**

* * *

When Awesome finally made it to their camping area he was stocked. It was his first camping trip with Ellie. He turned the car off and looked around. He laughed. Everyone in the car, but him, was asleep. Ellie had her head against the window with her ear buds still in _probably listening to Mozart_. He chuckled. And then he looked at Chuck and Sarah. Sarah's head was lying on Chuck's chest, and Chuck's head was lying on Sarah's. He decided to wake up Ellie.

"Ellie, honey?" He said shaking her gently.

"Hmm, are we here?" She asked stretching her arms.

He chuckled and shushed her with a finger to his lips.

"What?" She asked turning to him with a confused expression.

He turned and pointed to the back where Chuck and Sarah were sleeping peacefully.

Ellie had a giddy smile on her face. _Let the plan begin._ She cleared her throat loudly enough to wake the two.

_

* * *

__She was waiting in castle...__"Are you sure you want to do this Walker?" Casey asked gruffly._

_She turned her attention from the blank screen to her soon-to-be former partner. "Yes." She replied confidently. _

_"Wow, who would have thought a computer nerd at the Buy More would break through the CIA's top agent." He gave her a slight smile. _

_"Agent Walker?" The General asked popping up on the screen. "What is the meaning of this meeting?" She asked _

_"Well General-"_

* * *

Sarah woke up _Damn it._ She thought.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw Ellie and Awesome staring at her. She gave them a small, shy, smile and then pushed away from Chuck, trying not to wake him up. This failed because he started to stir.

"Well, well look who's finally up." Awesome chimed in.

"What time is it?" Chuck asked yawning and stretching.

"About..." Awesome looked at his watch. "Quarter of noon."

"Oh, well we better get unpacking if we want to get our spot at the pool" He said getting up and opening his door with Sarah following

* * *

"Ok, Sarah and I are going to the spa, while you guys set up." Ellie said when they got all of the things fromthe back of the blazer.

"Meet us at the pool when you guys are done? Ellie asked her husband making her way to kiss him.

"You know we will." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"Bye Sarah." Chuck said while struggling with the tent stakes and poles in his arms.

Sarah smiled and let out a small giggle._ Can he get any more cute?_ She shook her thoughts out of her head. "Bye Chuck."

"So, I want to thank you for coming with us, Sarah." Ellie said after fifteen minutes of silent driving.

"Thank you for inviting me." Sarah said.

"So what are we exactly do at the spa?" Sarah asked Ellie.

"Oh, you know the usual." Ellie replied

Sarah didn't know, she didn't go to these places for one reason, she hated being touched by people. Period. Nobody had the right to touch her. She didn't like nor did she allow it. She was an independent woman and planned to be, that is until she met-

He thoughts were interrupted by Ellie. "We're here!" Ellie said with a smile as she turned the car off.

* * *

"So....how.....do.....we.....exactly.....do this?" Chuck asked trying to keep one side of his and Sarah's tent while trying to put up the other side and failing miserably when the other side collapsed. Chuck glared at the retched tent.

"Here, buddy, let me give you a hand." Awesome said occupying and popping the side that Chuck wasn't on into place.

Chuck dusted off his hands on his pants while looking at what he had done with an accomplished smile.

"uh oh." Awesome said mainly to himself, but Chuck heard.

"What?" Chuck asked taking his eyes off of his master piece and put them on Awesome.

"Looks like Ellie miscounted." He said taking out the one and only sleeping bag out of the car. "There's only one sleeping bag left.

"Oh." Chuck said his eyes widening just a little. Awesome gave him a wondering glance.

"I'm ok." Chuck said.

"Ok!" Awesome said with his "awesome" smile.

"Lets set up the rest of the camp." He said pointing to the rest of the luggage still in bags. Chuck groaned.

* * *

When Sarah and Ellie got called in they sat down.

"Here." A not-so-nice looking, short, firm faced, middle-aged, red headed woman, woman whose name tag read **Marilyn** handed them each a white terry clothed robe and pointed them to the changing room.

"Ellie, I know it's not good to tell you right now but I'm not so sure about this, I don't like being _handled_."Sarah interrupted the silence of the room

"Oh Sarah you haven't **_lived_** until you've got a massage from Jaque they're to**_ die_** for." She said resting up on her elbows facing Sarah.

"Not as good as your brother's." Sarah mumbled remembering a time after one of their mission dates that had gone wrong because _he wouldn't stay in the damned car._

_

* * *

_

_Casey had dropped Chuck and Sarah off at her hotel because Chuck's car was their and they were supposed to be on a "date" so he was also spending the night. He made a crude remark, as usual, as they got out of the black suvalience van.  
When they got into Sarah's apartment Sarah tossed her keys and gun on her night stand and grabbed her pajamas. She was going to take a long hot shower._

_"I'm getting in the shower." She said as she shut the bathroom door._

_Chuck only nodded to show her he had heard her._

_When she got out of the shower and put her pajamas on, which were a silky blue spaghetti strapped shirt and silky blue pants with purple and pink stripes. She threw her damp hair into a messy bun. When she opened the door she found Chuck exactly were he was when she got in the shower, thirty minutes ago, sitting on the edge of her bed.  
The shower hadn't help like she thought it would, it hadn't helped at all. But she didn't want Chuck to feel bad so she hid it as well as she could. She walked up and sat next to Chuck on the edge of her bed._

_"I'm sorry Sarah." He said after a few moments of silence had gone by._

_She sighed. She didn't want him to feel bad after all it wasn't _his_ fault she shouldn't let her feelings get her distracted. She shouldn't have taken her eyes off her target, she shouldn't done a lot of things but it was done she couldn't change what had already happened._

_"It's not your fault, Chuck I shouldn't have gotten distracted." _

_"Ya but I wish I could have done _something_but I'm just a---" He stopped mid-sentence._

_"I could--you know." He suggested pointing to her shoulders._

_"Oh no Chuck I couldn't ask you to--" Her thought locked up due to the fact Chuck had started to massage her a tender spot on her upper left side of her back._

_"You don't have to ask Sarah, I'm offering." He said working more firmly on the knot in that spot._

_"MMmm...ok...if you insist." She basically purred giving into Chucks firm hands._

_

* * *

_

Sarah smiled at the thought.

"Ok Jaque is HERE!" Jaque made a loud entrance.

* * *

When Chuck and Devon finally got done setting up the whole camp they grabbed their swim suits and headed toward the pool. Chuck just wanted to relax on the poolside. They arrived in the pool parking lot the same time as Sarah and Ellie did.

"How was the spa?" Awesome asked Ellie.

"Horrible!" Ellie stated raising her hands for effectiveness. "Jaque wasn't as good as I remembered. I swear I feel worse now than I did when I went there." She exclaimed.

It was true. Sarah felt a hell of a lot worse now then she did before she went.

"Was was it really that bad?" Chuck asked Sarah as Ellie and Awesome walked ahead of them.

"Let me put it this way. I would rather be pushed into a wall by ." She said with a straight face.

"Wow." Chuck said dumbfounded. "Mmhm." She said as they parted ways for the dressing rooms.

* * *

Sarah and Ellie walked into the womans dressing room, surprisingly there was nobody in there.

"What do you think?" Ellie asked Sarah when she came out of the dressing room with her new bikini. A violet bikini with a turquoise jewel in the middle of the top piece. "I bought it new for Devon."

"It's beautiful, Ellie, he'll love it." She said with a content smile.

Ellie looked at herself in the body mirror and put her hair in a ponytail. "You ready?" She asked Sarah.

Sarah took one last glance at herself and replied. "Yep."

Sarah and Ellie walked out of the dressing rooms and saw that Chuck and Devon were already at their spot.

They started over there. Half way there Chuck locked eyes with sarah and broke out into one of his 100 watt smiles.

Awesome nudged Chuck to bring him out of his trance.

"How'd you come with the camp?" Ellie asked going up to the two men.

"Good." Both men said in sync. "Although I think you miscounted." Awesome leaning over and whispered to his wife.

She smiled. She didn't miscount, they had just enough. One for her and Devon and one for Chuck and Sarah. "I know." She said as she walked past him over to a beach chair and sat on the edge of it applying sun tan lotion to her arms.

"You want to go for a dip?" He asked Ellie when she was done.

She leaned fully back and put her sunglasses on. "Nope."

Awesome smiled his full "awesome" smile.

Ellie Sensed his stare. "Don't _even_ think about--" Before she finished her threat Awesome scooped her up and ran and jumped in the pool.

"AHHH! **DEVON!**" She yelled and swatted him on his shoulder half heartedly. Devon just laughed and leaned into kiss her. But instead of her lips he got a mouthful of water. Ellie had splashed him laughing. He spit out the water and leaned down to kiss her which she had a loving grin as their lips met.

Sarah watched them and laughed. They were the best people for each other. Just like her and -- Oh god. Where's Chuck? Her spy side came out as she examened the perimiter of the area. She looked in the pool, no Chuck, she looked at the food stand, no Chuck and she looked on the pool deck, still no Chuck. She grabbed for her her knives. _Damn_ no way to hide _anything_ when wearing one.

"Put your hands up." Came a husky voice behind her.

_That voice_ She turned around, hands still in the air. Only to be met with ice cold water on her bare stomach. Her spy instinct kicked in. She sweeped her leg down to trip her "attacker" only to fall down on top of him due to the slipperyness of the water on the ground.

_Sure this had to happen **now.**_ She proped herself up of her hands to get a look at her "attacker". It was Chuck. He had a voice alternating microphone and a squirt gun. He had a face-splitting smile on his face.

She looked around. Chuck may have been happy for some reason but everybody else in the pool, including Ellie and Awesome were staring at her. She had to think of an explanation fast. She pushed herself up and got her footing only to slip _again_. This time Chuck laughed. She could still feel the crowds eyes baring down at them. She went to go stand up again only to be knocked down again, this time by _Chuck._ She looked confused but his lips helped clear the fog in her brain. She instally kissed back his hands went to the small of her back. Her hands traveled slowly up to his lushous curls loving the feeling as she curled one of his curls around one of her fingers.  
Chuck, feeling more confident, rolled over so he was on top of Sarah. Sarah gasped at the sudden change of position. Chuck pinned down Sarah gently, which she wasn't used to and with any other person, besides Chuck she would have fought to get of out this position but with his cute, toothy grin towering over her she couldn't resist to smile along with him. He looked straight down into Sarah's eyes as he leaned to to capture her lips again. After a couple of seconds she felt Chuck's tounge graising her bottom lip begging for an entrance, which she gladly obligated. She leaned to the right just an inch to pull down his neckto bring him closer. But as she did so she pulled them down into the ice cold water of the pool. As they came up Sarah shivered at the sudden drop of body tempature. Chuck was all smiles as the came up from the water, which she returned.


End file.
